User blog:Theultimatelifeform/Raven vs Twilight remastered
Description Teen Titans vs My Little Pony! Two socially awkward bookworms voiced by Tara Strong with vast magical power and initially distance themselves from their comrades, but become more open and love them duke it out in this battle of wit and magic! Introduction Magic. In real life, it's mainly used for stage shows and presentations, but in fiction, it is used for a variety of tasks and these two personify that. Twilight Sparkle, leader of The Mane Six and the Princess of Friendship. And Raven, daughter of Trigon and the most powerful Titan. My name is Connor Emery, or Ultimate and I will analyze both fighters' abilities, defense and other stats to find out who would in a DEATH BATTLE! Raven Trigon The Terrible. Few beings in the universe strike fear into hearts like him as entire worlds fall under his tight grip and are enslaved. Trigon looms over the Planet Earth, but there is one piece missing from the puzzle: The gem, or his half-azarathian, half-demon daughter known as Raven. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Born in the inter-dimensional realm of Temple Azarath to Trigon and azarathian Arella, Raven was feared by many for being the daughter of the demon, so much so that while she was a baby, one of the magistrates of Azarath attempted to kill her, only to be destroyed. After this incident, the spiritual leader of Temple Azarath, Azar, took Raven in and tutored her, teaching her the truth of her parentage, pacifism, submergence of emotions and meditation. Twilight Sparkle Equestria. A land of happiness and joy, where species of all kinds, from ponies to changelings, share peace with each other relying on love and tolerance. The main driving force of this is the magic known as friendship, used by many, but none better than Twilight Sparkle. 'Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle.' Born in Canterlot, the capital of Equestria, though not quite it's largest city, Twilight Sparkle was your typical bookworm: intelligent and insighting, but socially awkward. As a child, Twilight studied magic by herself and later attended Celestia's School For Giften Unicorns, basically the MLP version of the X-Mansion. There, her discoveries and smarts impressed and emazed Princess Celestia, the sole ruler of Equestria since banishing Nightmare Moon almost a thousand years earlier. However, while at the entrance exam for the school, young Twilight was tasked to hatch a dragon egg housing a baby dragon named Spike, but was unable to cast a spell that would hatch said egg. But, at that moment, the light from the sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash startled the unicorn and caused her magic to go cattywampus, but not all was bad for Ms. Sparkle at that exam. One Princess Celestia took notice of her magical abilities and decided to take her in as her prized student. For years, Twilight learned under the guidance of the alicorn leading up to the return of Nightmare Moon, which, according to legends, on the longest day of the thousand-year anniversary since her defeat, the stars would aid in Nightmare Moon's escape. Alarmed by this, Twilight wrote a letter to Celestia, but was sent to a small town called Ponyville to overlook preparations for the Summer Sun celebrations and something more important: Make friends. Originally hesitant and the only goal for her is preparing for the inevitable arrival of Nightmare Moon, the fallen alicorn, formerly Princess of The Night Luna, appeared, causing havoc and promising eternal night. Accepting the help of pegauses Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, earth ponies Applejack and Pinkie pie and unicorn Rarity, the six managed to stop threats such as Nightmare Moon herself (turning her back into Princess Luna), Discord, Spirit of Chaos, Queen Chrysalis and many more. After a failed spell mixed all of her friends' cutie marks, which are emblems to specify one's special talents and occupation, caused Twilight to get to work to reverse the spell, which she eventually did, earning the rank of Princess of Friendship. Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess. Twilight is a mare with genius intellect and vast magical abilities, able to do a wide variety of magic spells to aid in almost all situations presented to her. Magical Abilities: Walking on clouds ''' '''Time travel Magic replication Transmutation Teleportation Levitation Animation Gravity Alteration Magic beams Smoke generation Thought manipulation Heat Generation Water manipulation Immobilization Transformation inducement Book jumping Illusions Voice manipulation Audio recording Crystal imprisonment Dark magic Camouflage Truamalocation Disable magic Mindscape manifestation Mind melding Despite her size, Twilight is also capable of many incredible feats of intelligence, durability, strength and speed. Some of her Feats: In composite alicorn form, she was able to fight evenly with Tirek, who had possession of most of Equestria's population magic. Travelled back in time to warn her past self of a disaster. Survived blasts from a fully powered staff filed with the magic of all alicorns in Equestria. Defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sombra, Tirek and other major threats with the help of her friends. Made an interdimensional portal to assist in travelling between the human and pony worlds, something that was considered dangerous and temporary until you'd be sealed in after a certain period of time. Figured out the square root of five hundred and forty-six without even writing it out. Survived several large objects being dropped on her. Matched The Pony of Shadows in a magic blast encounter. Despite her power and incredible displays of intelligence and magic, Twilight does have her faults, some major, some minor. She is overorganized and can go crazy in certain situations. However, after some analysis, I noticed that other than that, Twilight has no major weakness. One thing CAN be determined, though...and that's never underestimate this bookworm horse. "Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow." Interlude Pre-Battle FIGHT! Post-Analysis Category:Blog posts Category:Remaster Category:Magic Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles